What Goes Up Must Come Down
by zeke899
Summary: Everything is as normal as it can get in the household of Akihiko and Misaki. But what happens when Misaki is acting weird? Weird dreams and strange thoughts that would never enter his head in a million years. Akihiko plans to find out what is wrong, but he is in for it when Misaki says something to the author.Some OOC. Yaoi-don't like don't read. Rated M for a reason. Seme Misaki.


**What Goes Up, Must Come Down**

**Junjo Romantica**

**MisakixAkihiko**

**Rated "M"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjo Romantica in any way, shape, or form (Damnit).**

**Warnings: Maybe some OOC. I haven't read/watched Junjo Romantica in a while so some things may be wrong (who cares? It's fanfiction). There is seme Misaki up ahead so if you don't like that, then click that little back button up there in the top left corner.**

**Misaki's point of view**

"_Usagi-saan!" I gasp. It has never hurt this much before. I gasped again from the burning pain in my backside. I wish it would all just end! If only it wasn't my birthday and I wasn't so excited about today, this would've never happened. There are just some things in this world that should never get into the minds of others!_

_ I shuddered. He found that spot. That is the best part about this, is when he hits that nerve inside me._

_ "Hmm. It took me long enough," Usagi murmured, mostly to himself than to me. "Misaki, I love yo-"_

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!

Ugh. Another dream-filled night about _that_.

I hit the snooze button on my alarm clock and sit up. It has been the same dream for two months now. I feel like it is trying to tell me something, but I just can't put my finger on it. Oh well. No time to think about that.

I carefully get out of my bed and walk over to my closet. I pick out my favorite green sweater with a white undershirt and a pair of jeans with black tennis-shoes. I quickly get dressed and make breakfast for Usagi-san and I.

"Morning." I swear, I jumped out of my skin when I hear _his_ voice. The voice that practically puts me through hell every-other night. The voice who writes a novel based off of our relationship with a _lot_ more things added. The voice that fell in love with me. That voice belongs to the great Usami Akihiko.

"M-morning," I stutter, the thoughts of my recent dream coming to mind.

"Hmm. You're rather jumpy this morning. Why is that?"

"I-I…umm… had a n-nightmare. Nothing t-to worry about," I say as I take the cooked food over onto the table where Usagi-san is already sitting smoking one of his cancer-sticks. I begin to blush from said 'nightmare.' But what is my nightmare is _his_ dream, which I find totally screwed up.

"What's wrong with you?"

"N-nothing! I'm fine! What would make you think that something is wrong?" I sit down quickly and start to stuff my face with the rice and eggs I prepared.

As I chew down on a piece of toast, I feel warm hands on my shoulder and freeze; I shut my eyes tightly and try to swallow down the (now dry) piece of toast down my throat. I try to stay as still as I can. Who knows what pervy thoughts are going through Usagi-san's head right now?

"There is something wrong with you," Usagi said, his hands exploring my chest.

"W-what makes you say that? I f-feel fine."

"Because you haven't moved from my grasp, and, or try to slap me away. So why are you staying still, Misaki? Do you _want_ me to do something to you?" Usagi-san bit my ear, which made me start to blush. Why does he always have to tease me and can't just get to it (not that I would ever say that)?

His hands start to creep down into myvital regions and make a firm grip on it. I bite my lip to hold a moan from coming out. He's right. By now I would be fighting like hell to get out of his touches and calling him things like 'Baka, pervy Usagi!' But I am just sitting here, ready to accept anything he would do to me.

Suddenly his hands left my body and I couldn't help the whimper that came out. I guess he heard it because he then said, "There _is_ something wrong with you. You will see a doctor tomorrow." I took a deep breath as stood up to clear the table.

As I was washing the dishes, I started to day-dream about my sexual relationship with the author. But what would ever happen if one night, maybe _I_ wanted to become the seme? He should get it from the other end sometimes, right?

I'm pulled out of my (perverted) thoughts to see that I spilled some water all over myself…and I was becoming very hard. _Damnit! Of all things, _this _had to happen! _I take another deep breath and begin to clean up the floor and my dry-clean-only sweater. As I finish the mess and the last of the dishes, I walk up to my room and shut the door.

I sit on my bed trying to calm my body down. Maybe if I just get my mind off of it, then it will go away…hopefully.

I look around for something to do. I still have the stack of novels that Usagi ordered me to read (which will _never_ happen). I walk over to my desk and sit on the chair. I grab a sheet of plain white paper and a pencil and begin to doodle.

About a half an hour later, I take a look at my drawing and freeze. I drew Usagi and I… kissing. I examine the paper very carefully to notice that for the first time that I got every detail, every line, perfect. Even my own face can describe the feelings and thoughts I'm going though in the picture. I sign my name on the bottom right corner. I turn my chair around to put it in the filing cabinet when I see someone in my way. I jump a little in my seat.

"U-Usagi-san? How long were y-"

"You piss me off," he said as he snatched the drawing out of my hand. I looked down at the floor and tried to turn my chair back around towards my desk, but Usagi quickly stopped me from doing so. _Damn. I know I can't get out of this one. But…maybe…what if I do want to do this? What would it be like to cooperate for the first time instead of it being forced on you?_

"Misaki," Usagi said, making me zone out of my (again, pervy) thoughts. I looked up towards Usagi, now feeling a little embarrassed at the current situation that I'm in.

"Can you explain this?" He held up the drawing for reference.

"I-I was just drawing what was on my mind-wait! No don't think that way! I was just really bo-" I was cut off from Usagi's lips forced onto mine.

I tried to back away but failed when I was picked up and pushed onto the floor. I rolled over onto my stomach to break away from his kisses. I start to take very deep breaths, trying to calm down my pulse.

I feel his body lay down on top of mine, his breath on my next.

"Misaki, what's wrong?" He said as he kissed my neck.

"N-nothing! W-why do you always assume t-that something is always wrong?" His hand was now crawling up inside my shirt, feeling cold against my trembling skin.

"You're stuttering," he said, licking my earlobe.

"I stutter all the time! What does that have to do with anything?" He then lifted me up to where my back was against his chest.

"You haven't been running away like I said earlier. Something is bothering you and I want to know what it is. Does it have to do with me?" I slightly nod my head up and down. He kept his hand going up and is now holding my jaw. He turned my head a little and started to kiss up my jaw line until he reached my lips again. He licked my lower lip and gave me some air.

"Does it have to do with us?" His hand slipped out of my shirt and around my waist along with his other hand. I start to become very warm. I nod my head again, a shiver running down my back.

"P-please let m-me g-go," I say with a calm voice as much as possible.

"Why? Your body is responding very well," he said, talking about the small tent in my pants.

"S-stop! Usagi-san! I don't want to do it right now! Let _go_!"

As if that turned the 'no' switch inside his brain, his arms regretfully let go of me. I just sat there for a minute, thinking that this is the first time Usagi has ever given me a choice if I want to or not.

"Well?" He asked, annoyance in his voice. I quickly stand up, afraid of he would start to work on me again. I brush myself off and pick up the drawing off of the floor and handed it to the older man after he stood up.

"Here. You can keep this. I don't want it."

He takes the paper and smiles.

"I love you too, Misaki," he said as he gave me a peck on the lips and walked out of my room. My face becomes beet red. Wait… what did he just say?

"I didn't say 'I love you'! Baka Usagi! Idiot Usagi! Pervy old Usagi!" I stop yelling, knowing it won't change anything. He will always be the same perverted author and I will always be the innocent Misaki.

I sigh. Now I'm really bored. I am too afraid to start drawing again, because God only knows what will end up on the paper. I look around the room. The only thing that looks like that they would entertain me is those books. _No! You will _not_ read those books! _I walk over towards them and see me and Akihiko in a very awkward, promising position. Maybe a peek won't hurt.

I look at the clock and gasp. It is 12:34. I have been reading for four freaking hours! I suddenly recall what I have been reading. Some of the story is in Usagi-san's point of view, which freaked me out… a lot. When I look over to the right side of my bed, I see a large stack of ripped, shredded, crumpled up paper. Every book, every _page_ that I finished was torn, ripped, and crumpled. I never wanted to see them again. I look at the (ruined) book in my hands and see that I am on book 2. _Damnit. How am I going to explain this!_ I get off of my bed to go get a trash can when I hear a knock at my door.

"Misaki?" _! _I brush all of the paper and stuff it under my bed along with the still-good-to-destroy-books. I open the door to see Usagi-san pacing back and forth.

"Hai, Usagi-san? Is there something wrong?" He stopped at the sound of my voice and handed me a box. "What is this?" I ask, but he just walks into his room and slams the door. Jeez. What crawled up his butt? Wait, I don't want that question answered. I walk back over to my bed to set the box down, not bothering to shut my door. I look at the top of the package to see a name. I freeze.

'Haruhiko Usami'. What the hell would he be sending me _now_? I thought we were done with the fruits and bear carvings! I hesitantly open the box and see about four notebooks and a letter on the side. I take out the letter and read Haruhiko's sloppy scrawl.

'Misaki,

I thought you would like these. Don't tell Akihiko that I sent you these. I noticed you reading them and figured you enjoyed them. I know you would rather read this than his stupid BL novels. Oh and one more thing. I lo-

I didn't bother reading the rest. I threw the paper on the floor and opened one of the notebooks. After I read the first paragraph, I recognized that these were the stories that I read when Haruhiko locked me inside of that room. I set them back in the box and discovered a blue sticky note on another notebook. The note said 'Write your own. I would love to read them.' I opened the book to see that it is empty. I set the box on the floor and grab a pen. I sit on the bed with the notebook in my lap opened up to the first page. _Might as well,_ I thought.

2 hours later.

I look at the clock. 2:43. I have been writing in this stupid book for 2 hours long. Where is time going today? I flip back to count the pages. 26 pages. What the hell have I been writing anyway? I read page one.

"_Mmmh. Usagi-sa-Aah-an! More! I w-aha! I moan. He dug his fingers deep into me and found my sweet spot. I always loved it when he did that. It would turn me on even more and I would want, no _need_ him inside of me. "U-Usagi- p-please-" "Yes, Mi-sa-ki?" He said seductively, biting my ear in the process. "I-I want you in-ahhh," he swept over my prostate once more. "What?" "Damnit Usagi! I want you inside me!" "Glad to help. I love you, Misak-"_

Damnit! I am even _writing_ my thoughts down! When will it ever stop! Oh screw it. I set the book on my bed and go downstairs trying to ignore the small tent in my jeans, hoping Usagi won't see it. But that was easier said than done. As I climb down the stairs, I can hear Usagi-san laughing. Probably a new BL novel or something. I think about if I should make dinner or lunch.

I decided to do a simple snack- seaweed and cod sushi roll with sweet and sour sauce on the side.

Suddenly I feel a pair of arms wrapped around me. _Damnit! Will living through hell ever end! _

"Misaki, are you unhappy?" Wait… what? Unhappy, no. Pissed, yes. He tightens his arms by 3 to 5 inches. I shake my head no and he chuckles in my ear.

"Liar. It seems my Misaki had run out of Usagi-san."

"U-Usagi-san! Get off! I am cooking! I don't want to do it yet-now! I don't want to do it right now!"

"That's not what I just read."

I froze.

How could he know about that? I shut and… didn't lock my door. "N-no! I didn't write that! It's not my notebook anyway!" He chuckled again.

"I didn't say anything about a notebook." DAMNIT! I swear, karma is out to get me and make me live through hell!

A million thoughts pass by me and one catches my eye. Maybe if I give in a little, then he won't expect me to run off. But then, at the last moment before he can do anything, I can run off and lock myself in my room. I sigh and lean towards him.

As his hands roamed all over my body, I felt the sudden urge to push away and call him names. I mean, yeah. I like doing _that_ with the author, but all the time is way too much for me. When was the last time we had sex? Two, three days ago?

My thoughts were interrupted when I was picked up and thrown over the shoulder like a bag of rice.

"H-hey! Put me down!" I start thrashing around, hoping he would lose his grip on me, but it just seems to make his grip tighter than my body could withstand. I felt like I am being forced under a rolling pin. I quit moving, knowing I was just wasting my energy for what was to come.

We entered his room and he threw me on his bed (which I was quite used to already) as he shut the door. I don't know if it was me, but I think I heard the click of the door locking.

"W-what did you just do?" I stammer.

"I don't want my little Misaki running away again,"- he was now on top of me, his face inches from mine- "now do I? So… why did you write it?" His hand was crawling up my chest, lifting up my shirt in the process. I bit my lip to hold back a moan. I try to take a deep breath, but all that come out are short, shallow gasps.

"Misaki. Stop fighting. You know that you are going to lose in the end," Usagi said, pulling up my shirt over my head and over into some random corner in the room. I try to push him off but failed when he locked my hands with one of his above my head. I try to roll over onto my side to get away from him, but his other hand grasped onto my jaw and forced me to face him.

"Misaki, I love you," he said as he brought his lips down onto mine. I finally stopped moving when his tongue glided across my bottom lip. I opened my mouth to let him and a moan accidentally slipped out.

"Don't hold back. It feels much better," he said, breaking away for air.

"Then w-why don't you ever m-make any no-noise?" He chuckled in my ear. "Because I don't want to interrupt yours," he said, sucking onto my neck. I gasped and arched my back from the heat. _Damn. What is taking him so long? He would usually be jacking me off by now. _After I calm down, I try to get my hands free, but fail to do so. I would love to grab onto Usagi, but no… he has to hold up my hands from doing so.

"Usagi-san. P-please let my hands g-go," I whimper from the intense heat crawling all over my body.

"Why would I do that?" he asks, his lips coming off of my neck for what seemed like hours. He lifted himself up to face me.

"B-because…," I say, unable to form one word that doesn't sound like gibberish.

"Because…," he urged on. I attempted to take a deep breath. "Because I wa-want to hold o-onto yo-you." I could feel my face getting red from saying that.

"How do I know you won't push me away again?" What can I do to make him let go of me? What does he want me to do?

"What can I-I do?" I said, closing my eyes so I don't have to look at his face.

He lowers himself down onto me enough as to where I could feel the bulge in his pants. I hold back another moan from the contact I was receiving. I ponder on doing this, then realize I have no choice. I slowly lift my left leg up above and over onto Usagi-san's lower back. I hesitantly do the same with the other one. After about five seconds, I slowly push him down lower on top of me.

"P-please, U-Usagi-san," I say, pushing him down onto me harder.

"I don't know… this could be a trick so you could get away." He started to twirl my nipples with his index finger and thumb.

"Damnit Usagi-san. You p-piss me off," I say trying to get free but caused to hold my hands tighter. I take my legs off of him and kick him off. He backed up a little, but then held down my legs with his and started to kiss my neck, down my chest and stomach and bit my navel. I whimpered like a dog in pain.

He suddenly unbuttoned and unzipped my pants.

"S-stop! Please! St…stop tea-ahh-sing!" This made him smirk and pull off my pants in one swift movement. I shivered from the lack of heat.

"Why? Your body says otherwise," he said as he started to suck on my neck again. I tried moving around to get my limbs free, but he was too damn strong.

"Usagi-sa-mhn"- I was interrupted when his mouth collided with mine. I tried to speak, but that just made him stick his tongue into my mouth. He slowly grazed my teeth. I wanted to bite down so bad, but I liked it when he kissed me like this. He tickled the roof of my mouth (knowing it was a sweet spot), which made me moan. I leaned forward, wanting more of him. He brushed across my tongue and then I gave up. I quit fighting, knowing that even if I do win, he is going to continue anyway.

I sigh (or tried to) and just went with it. I move my tongue a little and the battle begins. He won but he tugged on my tongue with his into his mouth for the first time. I explore every inch, every crevice of his mouth.

"Misaki, I love you," he said as he backed away. I gave a disapproving face at him to realize he is taking off his tie…how do I say it…sexy-like? After it was off, he kissed my neck again. I finally noticed that my hands were free, but I didn't push him off of me. I started to unbutton his shirt. His hands glided across my chest in some unknown pattern.

"Usa-Usagi-san. I-I can't…," I started to say, but I moaned… _very_ loudly for my taste and he noticed the trouble I had. I was shaking so hard, I couldn't undo the first button. He sat up, legs still pinning mine down, and started to unbutton and discard his shirt.

I start to blush and look away when he starts to take off his pants and boxers.

"W-what…what are you d-doing!"

"Misaki, I love you," he said kissing me again. He started to pull on my underwear.

"St-stop! What the hell do you think you are doing?"I said as he kissed down my chest again.

He got off of me and crawled up behind me. He wrapped his arms around me and buried his face into the crook of my neck.

"Getting my fill of Misaki, what else?"

"Well stop getting your fill of me! Just because we love each other doesn't mean that we have to have sex every five minutes!" I suddenly become very quiet. _What did I just say? 'Just because we love each other…?' Damn. Usagi-san is rubbing off on me now! Damnitdamnitdamnit! _I could just feel the heat pouring onto my cheeks.

And I could also feel cold air hit my vital regions at the same time. I hiss from the lack of heat and arch my back into Usagi. His hands went up and around my shoulders, down my back, onto my thighs, and back again.

"I love you, Misaki," he said (again) as he bit my ear (again) which made me moan and blush (again). I rolled over to where he was facing me. I looked up into his eyes and suddenly got lost in them. I hate to admit it, but I love his violet, lust-filled eyes.

"U-Usagi-san?"

"Hai?" He said, teasing me down below.

"S-stop teasing," I moaned when he bit my bottom lip, and then proceeded to suck on it. I instinctively slide my tongue across his upper lip, but then darted it back inside, embarrassed on what I just did. He just simply chuckled. His fingers made a walking motion down my length, and then held a firm grip.

"W-wai! I'm not…not yet, haaa," I say, trying to hold back a moan (but failed miserably). This made him stop.

"What?" He started at me, probably waiting for me to say something perverted-like. I take a deep breath and realize I have nothing to lose except my dignity.

"C-can I… b-be-" my eyes start to water in embarrassment.

"What do you want, Misaki?" He kissed my forehead and set his chin on top of my head. I start to squirm a little from the lack of friction down South.

"Can I-I…be on t…to…to…," he looked at me in a way that he knew what I was asking, but he would fake it like he can't hear or understand me.

"Does my little uke not want to be an uke anymore?" I could feel the heat go up to my ears. Why does he always do that? Take advantage of me when I want to cooperate and make it embarrassing for me so I don't want to do it anymore? Does he want me to do it? _No,_ the voice in my head told me. _But I don't want to be his little Misaki. I want to try new things, let him have it through the receiving end for once from me._

"N-well… no I d-don't. I want t-to be inside of you, U-Usagi-san," I said, turning my face away from him. I know I don't have to look at Usagi-san to see his surprised face. That smile, the way his hair perfectly frames his face just like rose petals to the stem. And his eyes, oh God, his eyes again. I need to stop falling for him just because of those God damn eyes!

While I was lost in my thoughts, I realized that I was moved and now was sitting on Usagi-san's lap, each of my legs securing his waist. I lean forward into his chest and just lean there against him. He wraps his arms around me. I try to stifle a moan when our erections rub against each other below us. I can hear his heartbeat quicken.

"Misaki, are you sure?" I nod, and with a shaky hand, I lift my fingers towards his mouth. He opens his lips and drags them into the wet cavern with his tongue. As he evenly coats each finger with saliva, I take my other hand and put it between us, laying on Usagi-san's… manhood. He sucked up a breath and continued licking my fingers. I rub my other hand up and down, loving the way Usagi reacts to my touches. When I think my fingers are wet enough, I drag them behind him and hesitantly push one inside. I looked away so he wouldn't have to see the embarrassed expression on my face. I move my finger around a little, and then added another. I couldn't believe how warm he was here. I felt myself harden more (if that was possible) from the new heat I would be putting myself into. I could hear his hiss under his breath. I also hated the fact that I was causing him pain. But I had to unless he wanted to be in more pain in the next few hours.

"S-sorry," I whispered.

"For what?" Was he stupid? Did he not know that this is causing me more pain than it is him?

"For hurting you," I say, looking back at him.

"Misaki, you about to be inside of me is the most pleasurable thing I could ever imagine," he said, kissing my forehead. "It's worth any amount of pain anyone has ever given me." I look away again, blushing as I move the two fingers around, trying to look for _his_ sweet spot.

About ten seconds later, I graze my fingers over a small muscle and Usagi arched his back, grunting. I smiled, knowing I was doing okay so far. I continued to brush against his prostate as well as pump him with my other hand. I add another finger and before I knew it, he came into my hand. I wanted to run away into the bathroom and wash my hands, but I wasn't finished yet, and neither was he. I just brought my hand up to my face and licked the fluid off. It tasted bitter, but for some reason, I liked it even though I prefer sweet things over the opposite. I switched our positions to where he was laying down on his back and I was above him with his legs up over my shoulders. I looked down and asked myself, _can I even fit?_

"U-Usagi-san? I'm g-going in now," I say, slowly right before entering him. _Oh my God. He is so tight! It feels soo good!_ I could hear him suck in a deep breath and worked on to adjust to me. Once he pushed back a little, that gave me the sign for me to continue. I exited a couple of inches, then pushed back in, a little faster than the last. At around the fifth penetration, I hit his prostate and he moaned, which gave me courage. I continued this process until I was going as fast as I could. I reached downward and started to pump him again until I could hear him try to speak without moaning or grunting in the process.

"Misaki… I-I mmm. About t-to come, hmm," he said. I nodded, telling him that I was too. I give him one final pump and we came in sync. He came all over our chests and stomachs as I did inside of him. I fell down onto the pillows right next to him, still connected. He turned his head and stared at me.

"What?" I asked, just to be replied with a peck on the nose. He smirked. He moved back a little and I fell out, weird without the flaming heat on me.

"For the first time, you seduced me correctly."

"B-Baka Usagi!" I said, using a pillow to cover my face. He just removed it and kissed me passionately on the lips for a while.

As we parted, he said something that made me pissed me off, and blush from head to toe at the same time.

"So are you going to start writing your own stories from now on about us? Not including the one in your room, that is."

In the end, everything turned out the be normal… for a few days.

"Misaki! Are you out of me yet?"

"Baka Usagi!

-END-

**Finally! After about nine months, I decide to FINALLY finish typing this. I swear, it was a lot longer on paper. I guess I write too big or whatever. But what took be so long, was the fact that this was twenty-six freaking pages long! It is the longest one-shot I have ever written… for now. XDD Expect updates a little more often (but not that much) because of summer. But after school starts, there will be less updates than there is now. Sorry, but I really don't want to screw this year up. XD Anyway, this is my excuse of a poor BoyxBoy story (and another excuse why I'm not updating my other stories XDD). Sorry if it looks too rushed. I made a CRAP LOAD of changes from the paper to the computer. My writing always looks so…immature… Not my age, like a twelve-year-old wrote it. Anyway, expect a new Hetalia story in the next two months or so (Yaoi again… Try guessing what pairing it is [hint-look at my favorite stories XDD]) Bye for now!**


End file.
